


Muddy, Mistress’s Pet

by last_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_days/pseuds/last_days
Summary: When Dobby rescued everyone Hermione got left behind, and later the dark lord won and Hermione was given to Bellatrix, who shares with her little sis Narcissa. This is Hermione's first night as Muddy, Mistress Bellatrix's pet.





	Muddy, Mistress’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I sat down to continue my Supergirl fic, and this came out instead...oops.

Hermione shivered all over as the magical collar was attached to her neck. “Muddy, Property of Bellatrix Black” was what the tag read on one side, while the crest of house Black was on the other. It has been over a week since the fall of Harry and the Order, and all this time Hermione has been held captive at Malfoy manor, a pet for the physcotic right hand of the dark lord. In that time when she wasn’t out reeking havoc on the world she was torturing the girl. 

And when she needed to be gone for periods of time, Narcissa (back to Black as Lucious had died in the final battle) was more than happy to step in and help discipline the girl. Hermione had been defiant to the very last second, even as she was dragged, naked, into this room full of death eaters. Though the second the collar magically connected around her neck all fight left her.

“Good little Muddy,” Bellatrix crooned as she felt the magic wash over her. She could feel it, as she took control of the mudblood’s magic, it was reaching out and melding with her own, making her more powerful than before. Hermione nuzzled the older witch’s hand as it caressed her face, though she had no idea why.

Surrounding the two were the dark lord and his most loyal followers, all watching as Bellatrix claimed the little mudblood in an ancient ritual that would fully enslave her permanently. Now that the concept had been proven to work, they were all excited to go out and find their own mudbloods to claim. The dark lord gave a rousing speech to his troops and then released them all to go out and capture mudbloods and blood traitors.

After they left Narcissa approached the kneeling mudblood and caressed her throat from behind, cutting off her airway as she played. “Going to help me play with my new pet sister dear?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione was kneeling in between them now, as they stood on either side of her. They started kissing with the little witch between them. As it always did it started to get really passionate quickly. 

Since their husbands had died in the final battle they had rekindled their childhood activities with each other. “I’d love to.” Narcissa said as she let go of the girl’s throat to push her head into her older sister’s cunt. At the same time muttering a spell that would remove the clothes of the two older witches. To this point Muddy’s torture had been physical, but not sexual. That was about to change though.

Bellatrix drew in a sharp breath as her pet started licking her clit right away, with no lead up, it was obvious that the girl didn’t really know what she was doing.. As Hermione went down on her mistress the two sisters began making out again. Hermione ignored the fact that she was being quite forcibly sandwiched between the two and just kept eating out her mistress. Suddenly, just before she could cum Bellatrix jumped back with a wicked smirk on her face. “I found a new spell I’ve been saving for tonight, a reward for our ickle Muddy.”

Narcissa looked intrigued, but Hermione just looked blank, as she had since the collar was secured. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and did a quick spell that bound Hermione’s hands, and then lifted her till she was standing on her tiptoes, with her arms stretched as far as they could above her. “Close your eyes Cissy.” Once done Bellatrix pointed her wand at her sister and did a much longer, more complicated spell. When she was done she gleefully said, “open.” Narcissa opened her eyes to figure out what had been done, it took a moment but she felt the strange pull from her crotch and looked down. Her normally bare mound now contained a very long, very hard cock.

While her sister was busy investigating her new appendage Bellatrix repeated the spell on herself, making her cock bigger than her sister’s (sibling rivalry still existed between them). Bellatrix looked at the silent mudblood, who was staring off into space just waiting for her next orders. Bellatrix loved how obedient she had become since the ritual.

Though she couldn’t see Narcissa, Muddy could see Mistress and her new cock. Deep in the subspace she now lived in Hermione was freaking out a bit, since she was a virgin, and that cock looked huge. She could only imagine what Narcissa behind her looked like. Casting one last spell, to lube and loosen her mudblood’s holes, Bellatrix holstered her wand on her forearm.

Stroking herself a few times Bellatrix said, “we’re going to fuck your holes raw, would you like that Muddy?”

No, Hermione definitely didn’t want that, but what came of her mouth was a breathy, “yes, Mistress!”

Hermione felt Narcissa press into her from behind, as she reached around and started caressing her clit, “what do you say?” Hermione internally panicked as she didn’t know what was expected of her. The collar forced her to be obedient, but that only worked once she knew what was expected of her. Narcisca gave a brutal twist to the clit she had been gently playing with, “ask nicely Muddy!”

With a squeak at the painful tugging on her very sensitive clit she started speaking rapidly, “oh please Mistress, please fuck me raw, please Lady Black, please.” Not really knowing what else to say she kept repeating versions of the same thing until Bellatrix rushed forward and slid her cock balls deep into her slave. Hermione howled as she was entered so unexpedly, her virginity now a thing of the past. Giving no time for the mudblood to get used to the intrusion Bellatrix started fucking as hard as she could, loving the feel of the magic cock. She could feel every squeeze and caress of her slave’s cunt.

Releasing the very abused clit Narcissa stepped back and lined up, thrusting inside the tiny rosebud with a quickly muttered lube spell. For Narcissa’s enjoyment, not the mudblood’s. The two sisters set a brutally fast pace, thrusting into the compliant body hanging between them. Bellatrix pulled out her wand again and forced Muddy’s legs into the splits, then tied her that way, leaving her as open as possible. Both Blacks were now able to sink deeper into the tight holes they were violating.

This went on for about 15 minutes, sweat was pouring down all three of their bodies. Then with a scream first Cissa, then Bella, emptied into the holes they were fucking. After a minute, once the cum stopped shooting out of their cocks they both pulled out. Hermione was glad it was over. “Limpy!” A small elf appeared and bowed, wondering what it could do for them. “Bring us two...no, four, pepper up potions, and two erection potions.” Inwardly Hermione groaned, if those were all for the Black sisters they would be able to go all night.

Once the potions appeared both Narcissa and Bellatrix each took a pepper up, to keep up their stamina, and an erection potion which would keep them hard for hours. After setting the other pepper up potions aside for later when they got tired again, they both turned to study the mudblood hanging from the ceiling of the ballroom they were currently in. “Switch?” Narcissa asked.

“Of course sister dear, but first…” Bellatrix released the bonds holding Muddy up, and then transfigured a chair into a fainting couch. Bellatrix laid down on the couch and then called, “oh Muddy, here pet.” Inwarding cringing at being summoned like that, Hermione couldn’t talk or act back. She simply stood from the floor where she’d dropped before and approached her mistress. Bellatrix looked at the obscene cock jutting from her pelvis and said, “have a seat then.”

Not physically being able to resist Hermione simply turned around and sat down on Bella’s offered lap. Bellatrix cast a featherlight charm on the slave, and then maneuvered her where she wanted her. Once positioned corrected she easily lifted her and forced her 12 ¾ inch cock (a homage to her wand) into the still tight asshole of her new slave. Hermione winced, not only did Bellatrix make her cock longer, but also thicker than her sister’s, at a good 2 1/2 inch diameter.

Once seated fully in her slave Bellatrix pulled the girl on and off her cock quickly a few times, enjoying the feeling of that oh so tight hole. Narcissa stood there watching, while wanking her own cock, for a few minutes before deciding to join in. Bellatrix stopped moving the mudblood as she watched her baby sister join them on the couch. Standing on her knees between the splayed legs of both the mudblood, and her sister, Narcissa leaned forward and sheathed her own 11 inch cock into the little mudblood’s cunt. Once fully sheathed both sisters stopped for a second before they started a whole new punishing pace, fucking the featherlight slave between them.

For her part Hermione was in agonizing pain from the too large cocks, and the pace they were fucking her with. She was completely unable to voice that pand though, due to the collar and the many charms and spells placed on it. Instead she just bounced between the two witches, trying to figure out what to do with her no longer bound arms. Somehow she didn’t think Lady Black would like them wrapped around her.

This round lasted much longer than the last, thanks to the potions both older witches had consumed. Both Blacks ignored the blood leaking from the mudblood as they fucked her. Knowing they could just heal her with magic later. After nearly an hour, though, even the pepper up potion wasn’t enough to let the older witches continue, as they both came hard into their respective holes.

Once her release was complete Narcissa sat back on her heels, and Bellatrix tossed the slave off of her and onto the floor. Hermione just lay there, bleeding, crying and begging for death in her head. Once the mudblood was no longer between them the sisters cuddled on the couch, trading soft, loving kisses between them. After an indeterminate amount of time Bellatrix summoned another potion and swiftly took it, but didn’t give the other to her sister. At the raised brow from her baby sister Bellatrix said, “I have another idea, and you’ll just have to wait your turn.”

With a smirk Narcissa watched as Bellatrix got up and used her wand to float the girl to the center of the room. She lay back on the couch and idly stroked her shaft as she waited to see what wonderfully depraved thing her sister would do next. Bellatrix transfigured another chair into a solid wooden bench, with four cuffs. She then laid the mudblood face down over the bench and latched her hands and ankles into the cuffs. 

Satisfied with the positioning, Muddy had her pert little ass up in the air, and her nose almost touching the floor, Bellatrix transformed into her anamungus. Unlike her cousin who turned into a ratty mutt, Bellatrix was a beautiful black direwolf. A very large direwolf. Thanks to the height of the bench Bellatrix could stand over her slave, and not have to bend too much. She jabbed her cock at the cunt she wanted to ravage a few times, but couldn’t seem to hit gold. Huffing Narcissa got up and helped guide her sister’s dog cock into the slave.

As soon as she felt her tip surrounded by the simmering hot wetness of her slave’s cunt she started fucking at an inhuman pace. For Hermione this humiliation was the worst yet. Thanks to the potions she had taken earlier Bellatrix was able to last much longer than any normal K9 would ever hope to achieve. Since she was up, Narcissa sat down in front of the slave and slapped her with her cock until she got the message and opened her mouth. In her sternest voice she said, “do not bite me!” Hermione couldn’t really acknowledge her with the giant cock shoved all the way to the back of her mouth, she started choking almost immediately. When she passed out due to lack of air Narcissa rolled her eyes and used her own wand to suppress the slaves gag reflex, and make sure she could breath no matter what was in her mouth.

When the air resumed, and Hermione woke back up she realized she was still in this nightmare, a direwolf Bellatrix was furiously fucking her, while her childhood rival’s mom had several inches of cock shoved into her mouth. There were tears in her eyes as Narcissa started pushing her head down, forcing her to take more of her cock until she was able to fit the whole thing down the girl’s throat. By reflex Hermione tried to swallow, and it caused Narcissa to moan loudly. “Oh yes, just like that Muddy.” Through no choice of her own, thanks to the collar, Hermione started doing just that.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been in this position, all she could feel was firey pain in her cunt, ass, and throat. Eventually though she started to notice something even larger than the wolf’s cock trying to enter her. It was then she had a distant memory of embarrassingly catching two dogs fucking, and how the male tied to the female with a knot. With this realization a little bit of Hermione’s soul died as she felt the knot enter her and get locked into place. The wolf came a lot more than either of the witches did before, over and over she felt the shots of direwolf semen shoot directly into her battered womb.

When she was knotted wolf!Bellatrix happily settled onto her bitch’s back, her hips giving little jerks every now and then. Not long later Narcissa shouted her orgasm. She was so far down the slaves throat that the cum flowed right down her esophagus into her stomach. It seemed Bellatrix was content to let her knot go down naturally, rather than shift back to human and pull out. So Narcissa got up and laid back down on the fainting couch where she had a perfect view of her sister’s anamungus form tied to the little slave mudblood.

Hermione stayed perfectly still, despite how much pain she was in. And now she could feel her abdomen extending out with the amount of cum trapped in her. Eventually Bellatrix felt her knot start to go down, and promptly shifted back to human and placed a stasis spell on the slave’s cunt, so that no cum could fall out. Bellatrix stretched as she languidly walked over to her sister, while she snogged her silly she summoned the last potion. Narcissa took the potion quickly and then started for the bound girl, as she moved she turned into her own anamungus, a white siberian tiger.

Bellatrix followed and helped her sister mount the prone slave, hurriedly she modified the stasis spell as she guided her sister into the girl. As the giant tiger fucked her Hermione was grateful that at least felines didn’t have the same knot that k9s did, she didn’t think she would survive that again it hurt so bad. As opposed to Bella’s brutally fast fuck, Narcissa was almost leasurly about pounding into the mudblood. Though she was still going faster than any human could keep up for more than a few minutes. 

Narcissa allowed the weight of her upper body to press down into the girl, only really moving her hips, wanting to make sure the lesser being felt every single inch of her pure blood cock entering her over and over again. Thanks to the potions and the awesome strength of her anamungus form Narcissa was able to pound the broken cunt for nearly two hours before she finally came for the last time. 

Thanks to the stasis spell no cum fell out the entire time, and Narcissa added even more every time she came. This caused Hermione’s abdomen to extend as though she were six months pregnant. Once again the two sisters completely disregarded the mudblood as they snogged each other, leaving Muddy tied to the bench in the extremely uncomfortable position. Hermione started to hear breathless moans, and gasps, so as best she could glanced to the side where her tormentors were. Bellatrix was now using her cock to fuck her littler sister, who no longer had one. 

Hermione was a little surprised, she has seen them making out, but this was so far beyond that. She had no idea if this was a pureblood thing, or just something between these two crazy sisters. She could tell that Bellatrix was being much more gentle with her little sister than she had been with her so far, and part of her, the spelled part thanks to the collar, was a little jealous right now. With a muffled cry Narcissa came around her sister’s cock, and when she pulled out Hermione could see that it was a much more reasonable size now, than it had been before.

Cissa laid back against the couch, obviously spent. Bellatrix bounced up like she had just taken another pepper up potion, though, and Hermione wondered if maybe she had. Hermione suddenly fell to her knees on the floor as the bench she had been tied to suddenly disappeared. She curled up into a fetal position, trying to ease the ache of her torn, and broken insides. “Now, now Muddy, none of that.” Bellatrix scolded in an almost bored tone. Hermione painfully sat up on her knees, feeling the dried blood and other fluids on her legs as she did, though the cum was still spelled tightly into her cunt, unable to escape. 

Bellatrix slowly paced around her kneeling pet, as though doing an inspection, when really she was trying to decide how she wanted to use the last of her potion induced hardness. Absentmindedly she re-enlarged her cock back to what it was before she took a break to fuck her baby sister. Suddenly she had an idea, “Muddy, look at me.” Hermione looked up, and Bellatrix kept her gaze as she penetrated her mind, just as she’d penetrated her cunt and ass. Fast, and painful.

Bellatrix rambled through the memories, and litteral libraries of information about all sorts of things in her quest for her Muddy’s fantasies. She wanted to find them, and see just what her little pet was cable of dreaming up. Finally she found them, tucked away, hidden in a deep dark part of the incredibly gifted mind she was touring. Most of them were boring and mundane, all flowers and romantic fumblings with the teenage boys Hermione had secretly crushed on, including both the Potter and Weasley boys. But there, hidden in the very back of was a dim little sphere, like a prophecy, barely glowing.

Bellatrix rushed to this little nugget to see what dark desires her slave was hiding. It played out before her mind’s eye:

_“Miss Granger, I have to say I am very disappointed in you. This essay is subpar, and definitely not what one expects of the brightest witch of her age.” The disappointed tones of Minerva Mcgonagall declared to the pouting young Gryffindor. _

_“I’m so sorry professor, I don’t know what happened. Please let me make it up to you, I’ll do anything!” The 15 year old Hermione (wearing what looked like 11 year old Hermione’s uniform, it was so short and tight) said._

_The old cat’s face seemed to soften slightly, “well in that case.” The professor walked over to her desk chair and slid it back several feet, sitting down,and becoming the teenager to her. “Take your pants off.” She commanded sternly. The now trembling fourth year reached under her skirt and removed her underwear and then handed them to her professor. _

_Professor Mcgonagall folded them into a little ball and beckoned the teenager closer. Sniffling Hermione did as silently commanded and bent over the professor’s lap. “Why are we here Miss Granger?!” Mcgonagall asked in her sternest professor voice._

_Sniffling and crying already Hermione answered, “my essay Professor, it wasn’t good enough.” SLAP! Mcgonagall brought her hand down on the skirt covered ass causing the girl to shriek._

_Snorting at the hysterics Mcgonagall stuffed the girl’s own panties into her mouth. Then she flipped the skirt up, allowing her eyes to see the bare ass of the teenager on her lap. “Not good enough indeed.” Mcgonagall started raining down slaps, causing the formally pale pink flesh to turn a bright red. Hermione started thrashing about on the second spank, and Mcgonagall used magic to immobilize the girl. _

_At about the 17th spank someone entered the classroom. “And **what** do we have here?” The snide tones of Professor Snape caused Hermione’s eyes to widen._

_Never stopping the abuse to the teenager’s ass Mcgonagall answered her colleague, “how was it you put it Miss Granger, her essay wasn’t **good enough**.” Mcgonagall’s tone was nearly as snide as Snape’s now. _

_Snape snorted, “I have noticed a rather...disappointing...downturn to her work of late, too.” Snape said as he simply watched the girl be spanked bare ass. _

_Mcgonagall stopped abruptly, “really?” The question was dark, dangerous sounding to the young woman. Snape merely nodded. “Well then.” Mcgonagall wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a quill from her desk, which she transfigured into a long paddle. Mcgonagall began swinging the paddle, spanking the girl over her lap with the wooden instrument, instead of her hand. Snape continued to stand there and watch impassively. _

Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione’s mind after what felt like hours, but was really only minutes. With a wicked smirk she asked, “well, well Muddy. Quite a fantasy you have there, should I call back Snapey and ask if he’d like to help us recreate it? With me recast in the professor’s part, of course.”

Hermione was screaming in her mind, that was the very last thing she wanted. However, thanks to the collar what came out of her mouth was, “if it pleases you Mistress.” She knelt there, her body trembling from the physical damage she had endured thus far, as she waited to find out what torture she would have to endure next. 

Off to the side, though exhausted, Narcissa suddenly looked very interested again. Wondering just what her sister could have found in the young woman’s mind that would involve Severus. Bellatrix was clapping her hands, and bouncing like a child, causing her ridiculously large cock and breasts to flail wildly. Finally stilling Bellatrix called to her sister, “Cissy, love, owl Snape please. Ask him to return if he isn’t too busy. Send this to him.” Bellatrix pulled the fantasy to the front of her mind, along with her desired alterations, and removed the memory from her head. She placed it into a small vial she had conjured, then handed it to her sister.

As Narcissa rolled her eyes she got up and went to do as Bellatrix asked. Deciding she wanted to violate her pet’s final hole while she waited, Bellatrix reached out and guided her huge cock into the mudblood’s filthy mouth. After every couple of new inches she would pull out and then thrust further in, allowing her pet’s saliva to ease her way down the tight throat. Finally though she was balls to chin with the girl, buried as far as she could possibly go. “Swallow.” She commanded. Loving the odd sensation of the girl’s esophagus massaging her magic cock.

To Hermione if felt like the crazy witch was so far down her throat that she was in her stomach. Thanks to the earlier transfiguration to her gag reflex, though, she was at least able to breathe, and it wasn’t nearly as painful as taking in her cunt or ass had been. 

Bellatrix started pulling back and then thrusting forth, she was going at a slow, gentle pace just enjoying the sensation. She didn’t want to cum yet, there was no audience. No, she’d wait till Snape got there so that he could see her big finish. To steady herself Bellatrix reached out and grabbed her slave on either side of her head. Continuing her steady headfuck. Narcissa rejoined them several minutes later, and quietly sat back on the fainting couch, enjoying the show again.

It was about 15 minutes later that Snape swept into the room, black robes billowing behind him as he stalked forward. He came to a stop by Narcissa and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Now that her audience was there Bellatrix quickened her pace till she was brutally fucking her pet’s mouth. After how long she had teased herself before he got there it only took a few minutes before she was cumming deep in the mudblood’s throat. Snape’s eyes widened a bit as he watched Bellatrix pull her enormous cock from his former student’s mouth. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or disgusted at the size of it.

The memory that he watched before showing up was...intriguing. And the additional parts from Bellatrix were exciting to think about. There had been a few students over the years that he had deigned worthy to show up in his own fantasies. Often they were very similar to one of his former student, though with him as the spanker. And Granger had been one of them. Oh how many times had he envisioned sticking his cock in that giant mouth just to shut the little brat up.

He was concerned a bit about the pool of blood below the girl, and her pale parlor. He wasn’t into necrophilia, and he wanted his offered turn. At this rate he wasn’t sure Granger would survive that long though. “A bit overused is she not?” He used the same tone he used with first year Gryffindors who annoyed him.

Bellatrix blinked down at her pet for the first time registering just how injured she was. Well that just wouldn’t do. With an elaborate wave of her wand Bellatrix healed her slave, which had the added benefit of releasing the cum in her, too. And while she was at it, made her ass and cunt virgin tight again. “Limpy!” The same elf from earlier reappeared, looking at the poor girl in sympathy. “Blood replenishing potion.” Limpy summoned the potion, handed it over and then disappeared again. Bellatrix thrust the potion into Muddy’s hands and commanded, “drink.” As the girl did Bellatrix cleaned up the slave and floor with a wave.

Once Muddy had pinked up again Bellatrix went over and sat on the fainting couch, Narcissa just behind her. “Come here Muddy.” Inwardly Hermione was fighting this command with all of her might, but she could do nothing but obey. When she reached her mistress she was pulled down over her lap. If she looked to the side she could see her mistress’s sister watching them with bated breath.

Instead of immobilizing the slave like Mcgonagall had Bellatrix chose to tie her arms and legs to the legs of the couch. This allowed the mudblood to wiggle around, but not reach back or get away. With all of her might Bellatrix pulled back and then slammed her palm into the crease of the girl’s left ass cheek, where it met her thigh. Hermione howled, the collar forcing the sound out of her without her consent, knowing this is what her mistress wanted. “How many do you think Severus?” Bellatrix asked conversationally as she continued to bring her hand down as strongly as she could. 

Snape pretended to think about it, and then said, “she has been an unreasonably annoying know it all little brat for the last six years. That’s 12 semesters and dealing with her nearly every day…”

“12 with the paddle, and six with the whip then,” Bellatrix cut him off keeping up the motions with her hand, alternating ass cheeks. The slaves ass was turning a bright red as the blood rushed to the abused skin. Hermione’s cries were real now as the sting in her ass got worse. Knowing what was to come didn’t make it any easier. Snape conjured a paddle, about a 1 ½ feet long with a leather grip, and handed to Bellatrix for the next part. 

Bellatrix took the paddle and then stared at the ass over her lap for a second...something was missing she decided. She conjured a buttplug and then some lube. After squirting some on the plug she shoved it into her pet’s ass. Hermione yelped in honest surprise. She had been expecting the wood of the paddle to crash into her, not to have something that felt like the size of butterbeer bottle shoved through her sphincter. 

Deciding she had the perfect little target now Bellatrix instructed, “keep count Muddy.”

Hermione was sniffling already, trying to hold back the tears, “yes Mistress.” The first hit knocked the breath out of her and it took her several seconds to force out, “one Mistress.” It continued on like this for several long minutes, Hermione sobbing so badly she was barely able to screech out “12 Mistress.” Tears and snot were running down her face, as she was unable to wipe them off. The absolute worst part though, was the genuine slick of her own wetness that was now covering her and her mistress’s thighs. 

For Bellatrix this went even better than she had hoped. Knowing that her pet was actually turned on, and not just commanded to, by being beaten by her. She was going to have so much fun with this pet, for such a long time to come. With another wave of her wand Bellatrix banished the ropes freeing the slave. “Stand.” Hermione’s trembling legs barely held her up as she cautiously stood. The plug in her ass feeling even larger as she shifted about. 

Once she was standing Snape started circling her like she was a prized mare. He reached out with one hand and tugged painfully on one of her hard nipples. “Randy little thing isn’t she?” He asked rhetorically. As he continued to circle her he would reach out and pinch some part of her, causing little gasps each time. Then without warning he reached back and slapped her pussy as hard as he could. Hermione yowled in pain and her legs buckled. She could hear her Mistress and Lady Black giggling at her as she writhed on the floor, clutching her abused sex.

“Oh do get up Miss Granger,” Professor Snape demanded in his most snarly voice. With whimpers of pain still Hermione forced her body back into a standing position in front of her former teacher. Tears were still rolling down her face, part in pain, and part in embarrassment. Snape flicked his wand and a long leather whip flung out if. “You **will** count.” With a snap the whip crashed into her already abused ass. 

“One Professor Snape,” Hermione cried. She could feel the wetness flowing down her legs now that she was standing upright, more gushed out of her with each snap. She was barely standing still as she orgasmed and screamed, “six Professor Snape.” Hermione’s ass was red and purple with raised welts, the black of the buttplug just barely poking out. 

This time as he reached for her cunt he shoved three fingers in. Despite being retighened when she was healed earlier he still easily entered her because she was so wet. He fingerfucked her so hard that she kept getting pushed up onto her tiptoes. She wanted to reach out and hold his arm to steady herself, but she didn’t dare. She was getting close to her second orgasm of the night. Just before she could cum though he pulled out of her. “**Knees**.” She dropped immediately as he reached in and released his hard cock.

Thankfully he wasn’t nearly as big as her mistress and mistress’s sister were. Still for a regular sized man he was impressive at a little over eight inches, with a little less than two inch girth. Having had some practice now she sucked and jacked his cock before swallowing him to the balls. Snape put his hand on the back of her head and held her and he started to move his hips to control the pace. He continued to fuck her face until he was ready to cum, then he pulled out and shot his jizz all over her tits. 

Inwardly Hermione rolled her eyes. Guys were so weird with that. At least her mistress didn’t make a mess. She waited there passively, waiting for her next instruction. Her ass still throbbing in concert with her heartbeat. She still really wanted to cum again, a very small reward for what she had been forced to endure so far.

Snape stood there jacking his cock as he stared at her, getting hard again after a few minutes. He looked over at the other witches in the room and saw they were completely busy sixtynining each other, and weren’t paying any attention to them anymore. Deciding her wanted to use what would likely be his last hardon of the night on the tight little cunt he told his former student, “up!” He then guided her to a chair which he transfigured into a plain, wooden chair. He then forced the girl to lean over it, the top digging painfully into her stomach.

Without preamble he slid right in, going balls deep on the first thrust. Her already tight cunt was made tighter by the plug still in her ass. He fucked her quickly, searching for his own release with no regard for hers. Since he had just cum it took much longer to this time. He was sweating and panting by the time he pulled out and shot his cum all over her abused ass and back.

He stuffed his still wet cock back into his pants, “I give your performance a troll Miss Granger. Pathetic.” And then walked out without another word or glance at anyone in the room. Though she knew this wasn’t an assignment in school Hermione couldn’t help but be crushed. She had never received a troll any test or assignment. 

Bellatrix and Narcissa were getting louder, likely they would cum soon too, as they ate each other out. Hermione sat there and watched, idly wondering how long the sisters had been fucking each other, and whether the third sister Andromeda had been in on it at one point. With muffled yells the witches came into the cunt they were sucking on. They cleaned each other up with little kitten licks and then finally disengaged. 

Narcissa looked like she was going to pass out as she laid back on the couch. Bellatrix smiled at her baby sister affectionately and pecked her on the lips as she stood. She walked over to her sitting pet and ran her fingers through the cum still dripping down her chest. “Time for bed I think. Follow me...on your knees.” Hermione slid off of the chair and followed her mistress out of the ballroom and up the stairs to her rooms.

In the sitting room there was a large doghouse near the fire. Bellatrix led her pet to her new house and waved at it in a ‘ta-da’ fashion. Outside of the little house were two bowls, one with water and the other with some kind of stew looking food. Hermione hopped it was actually stew and not wet dog food. Though she supposed that was still better than dry dog food. Right in front of the open doorway was a large, soft looking carpet with the Black family crest on it. 

Hermione crawled inside and found pushed against one wall a soft pallet of cushions and blankets she supposed was for sleeping on. To the other side was a small shelf placed high, this could be used for a candle or other possessions she was allowed to have. Beneath the shelf was a trunk, a bit smaller than the ones used by Hogwarts students. Curiously she opened it to see what was inside, it was empty. She peeked back outside of the house but her mistress was gone, presumably into her bedroom. Hermione curled up on her little bed and cried, snuggling the blanket to her. This was her life now.

The end.


End file.
